harry potter and the clow
by diimmortal
Summary: what if harry found a book in first year, a book which contained 52 card's that would change his life forever, follow him as he changes his destiny from the opening of a book and watch as he becomes a being voldemort should fear. NO SLASH! hpx?


The book of clow chapter 1

Harry was currently looking though the library for anything that could help him find what was hidden below the trap door on the 3rd floor forbidden corridor.

"Grr, there has to be something here, there must be something to help us find what's down there" harry growled out, frustrated by the mystery. If there was ever something he hated, it was a mystery. It was also why he was so obsessed with his letters when they first came, he didn't know who or why people were writing to him and he wanted to know.

As he was looking he slowly walked down a dark aisle that seemed to have just appeared from nowhere, listening he thought he could hear the faint sounds of snoring coming from the bookshelves. Not that he was worried or surprised; he had come to expect anything in the library since that evening adventure with the screaming book after he got his first Christmas present from a mysterious benefactor. That was another mystery that he was still trying to solve but he thought he was close after finding a spell to feel a person's magical signature.

As he was looking around he noticed many of the books were old, some were rotten some were yellowed and some looked like they were just printed, but one thing that was the same, they were all covered in a massive layer of dust. He looked down on the floor and could see a few faint places where the dust wasn't as thick, indicating that very few people used this area.

But there was one book that caught his eye, he didn't know what it was about the book, the material was normal and didn't stand out, like the books made out of dragon skin and one looked like human skin, or the pages being a strange colour as some were black and others yellow and some even blue.

No there was nothing strange about the book, but maybe that was why it was strange, it was normal, in amongst all these abnormal books.

Pulling it out he could see plain simple red leather bound book with maybe 3 or 4 hundred pages within it, something easily placed within the rest of Hogwarts vast library. But no there was something _magical_ about this book, not the normal everyday magic he had become accustomed to since he learned of it on his birthday nearly a full year ago, no this was more of a fore boarding sense of magic, almost as if the book had a _touch of destiny_ about it.

After pulling the book out of the shelf, he could see a chained winged lion stylishly embossed on the front of the book. And looking on the back he could see a stylish circle decorated with the sun and moon.

"I wonder what this is" harry said out loud

"Well I guess the only way I'm going to find out is to open it" quickly grabbing the book's cover he was about to pull when he noticed that there was a small lock on the book.

"A lock, I wonder why this book needs to be kept locked?" harry wondered aloud.

"I wonder if I can open it" he said while rubbing the lock and with a quick flick of his thumb slid the lock off the book's cover. Inside the book were page's upon pages of cards. Every page for the first 60 or so pages contained a card in the centre of the page. After flicking though the pages after the card's found a book on eastern and western magical spell's, potions, rituals and more.

"It's a **grimoire**" harry said aloud in wonder. Grimoire's were rare, while technically any book on magic was a grimoire, the true book's were family book's, books on family magic, or clan magic in the east, sometimes there was teacher/student Grimoire's, where the teacher would write their knowledge down if they were close to death to allow they're student to finish their education, And thus allowing the student to expand upon the knowledge. But to find what appears to be a family grimoire was amazing, they were always carefully guarded not only where they were kept but by many dangerous traps and trick and spell's and potions.

"Oh shit, if this is a family grimoire I'm in trouble, there will be some weird curse or something now, damn it!" harry panicked. But then again, he had opened it so he might as well see what it contained properly, so turning to the front, which is the logical place to start. He picked out the first card it contained and quietly said its name under his breath and in that moment everything in the library was quite, everything in the universe hinged itself on the next word to come out of the young wizard's mouth. "_**The dream"**_

Hi it's me Diimmortal again, here with a new idea and a new chapter, this was something that suddenly came and bit me in the ass last night and it wouldn't let go until I typed it out, so here it is, my first of 3 harry potter story's, actually that a lie, it's more likely going to be 5, all of them are crossover's, so until my next chapter of whatever

JA ne Diimmortal


End file.
